Alternate Ending
by tvnet222
Summary: I didn't feel the ending was complete. What happens when they have to visit to the place they dread again? What complications will be made? R&R please
1. Once Again

A/N: I have just finished reading the "China Garden" and the ending could've been better… that's me. You can only read this once you have finished reading "The China Garden by Liz Berry" because it has A LOT of spoilers. Duh…it another ending.

(It was something that I just thought of because I thought that the ending could have been better)

Also note for those who are reading this that I **do not **have the book in front of me. It's all from memory)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was crisp and it had been exactly a year since Clare and Mark had found the Benison. They had attended themselves to the same university near Ravensmere although taking different courses. They had gotten a proper wedding and were living in the estate that Mr. Aylward had passed on in his will. _To the future Guardians_. It had said.

"How are you doing with the herbs Rosie?" Mark asked. It was there day off where Clare was researching and note taking on the plants near the China Garden.

There had been a lot of repair work since Mr. Aylward passed through the Seventh Gate. The weeds had been plucked, the flowers bloomed, and the fountain had started working again.

"Fine," she replied with a smile. "Just fine,"

"Things have been going great haven't they?" Mark replied. Clare didn't reply.

"We're going to have to go back there soon, love," he reminded her.

She just nodded. The dark eerie thought had creped into her head. She would have to be returning to the cave where Mark had nearly lost his life if it wasn't for the water in the lake that was located there.

He walked over to her and whispered near her ear, "It'll be okay love,"

"I don't know," she replied, getting teary, "I don't want to risk," she paused. He patted her back.

"Everything will be fine,"

"How'll you know?"

"Because I have the most intelligent girl by my side," he said, kissing her neck.

She smiled, "I'll have to practice the Maze Dance every night now if we want to get in and back,"

He nodded. "We need to pack clothing," and he added, "Not like last time,"

They remembered the night when they had walked off the lake with each other's clothing on there wet backs.

"I'd better start the essay all the professors assigned me," Mark replied, standing up.

The night had gone by, both going to bed thinking about the future that lay ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Packed everything yet?" Mark asked.

"Yes I guess. We have the flashlights with extra batteries and clothes with some food all in a water proof bag that's sealed tight,"

She heaved and he smiled. "Don't over exhilarate yourself before we start," he warned.

"Oh alright,"

He smirked a playful smirk and said, "I love it when you obey me,"

She laughed and threw the water-proof bag at him. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut and keep packing?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied. They tumbled into fits of laughter and continued to pack with preparations for the journey once again back into the cave.

A/N: That was the first chap. Not that good. Could've done better but I'm too anxious to get this out and a new story running. Anxious little me. Review if you can. I might just redo it if I have the right amount of criticism.


	2. Completing the Task

A/N: Well…I am finally updating for the second chapter of "Alternate Ending" I've been so caught up in my other story and of top of that school work and taking care of my sister. . Well…here it is. Also to tell you that this may be the last chapter of the story. A short story.

In fact, I was having second thoughts about it and almost deleted it but then I looked at my 5 reviewers …. LOL

Chapter Two – Completing the Task

Claire had immediately sensed the power in the cave. Her fingers tingled over the sensation and she strayed into the maze.

"Don't let the force over power you," she heard Mark warned.

"I won't" she barely whispered. Her voice had gone and her body was drawn in. It had been a long time since she had been here. She had a sense of fear scratching at her throat.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked. He put a hand around her arm, grabbing her to a stop. She jolted upright.

"What?" she snapped.

"Whoa…Rosie…what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Nothing of the sort. Tell me why you stopped me," she demanded.

"You're not used to the power here. We've got to be careful. I'll stay behind you at all times, you hear?"

"I hear perfectly fine Mark, thank you,"

They continued on, while Claire had started dancing through, turning left, turning right, making twists and turns throughout. Mark had been at a steady pace, increasing into a jog, then a run, and then a sprint. Claire had paid no attention for when they final arrived at a stop, she caught her breath.

"Are you alright love?" Mark panted out, bending his knees and his hands rested upon them.

"I think I should be asking that question," she said, grinning a bit. She bent down next to him. "You seem tired."

"It's hard for one to keep up with someone who prances round while I have to struggle," he answered.

They knew what they must do. It was hard, yes, but they had no other choice. Mark had lifted the enormous rock to where the water lay. Where the Benson lay.

The power of it all was less overwhelming. But Mark had still struggled. Claire had her body on the side of the cave; her clothes were wet, along with her backpack, her eyes squinting. "Are you alright!" she screamed.

The thought had came into her mind of what almost occurred last time…what had occurred if it wasn't for the magic that lay upon it. "Please!" she screamed in agony, "Please be careful," She turned her head around, a light passing through.

She heard Mark yell. She couldn't do it. She couldn't resist. Claire pushed with all her might across the water and bent down, feeling the water between her legs and knees. She reached up to him and saw that his arm was bleeding. She gasped.

"Mark!" she cried and started sobbing uncontrollably.

With pain and grimace he smiled. "Don't worry, let's go on,"

Claire led him back to the calm waters of the cave and soon his arm was fully healed.

"I guess that the magic and the power are in equal power," Clare confirmed.

"Well isn't that good news," Mark said.

Claire wiped away her tears unto her sleeve and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"Don't worry," he said.

"I have faith in you," she replied and hugged him tightly, arms swung around his neck.

END

A/N: Well…there you have it! Now, before you guys flame me to hell I just want to say that I did not have the book with me at all when I was writing this so please … give mercy! (and review )


End file.
